Snow
by charlies-anomoly
Summary: Jack tries to cause mischief on a roadtrip. WillxJack, nothing too explicit.


**Snow**

**Summary: **Jack tries to cause mischief on a road trip.

**A/N: **Just a teensy little fluffy, sugary WillxJack drabble. I was daydreaming the other day and this was born. Anywho, enjoy :)

* * *

**Snow**

"Jack, I'm not gonna ask you again."

Jack grinned and shifted back towards his window, leaving his hand resting lightly on the seat between himself and Will's legs. Will shot him a mock-annoyed glance, but turned back to the road, smirking faintly to himself.

"We've been driving for hours," Jack grumbled good-naturedly, twisting around to watch the rain patter softly upon the clear compartment of the roof of the car. He'd had it wide open before the storm had settled in, but even he could see that flooding the car whilst it was still in use would be a bad idea. However deprived and terribly bored he was.

Of course that just meant that Will had to suffer the consequences.

"We've been driving for forty five minutes," corrected Will.

"Seems like longer."

"That's because you have the attention span of a moth," mused Will, flashing a grin at him. Jack rolled his eyes and glanced casually back down at his driver's jeans.

"Long enough for you, isn't it?" he teased, walking his fingers across the seat to trail softly along Will's leg. Will made a soft sound in the base of his throat, and Jack soldiered on; dragging his hand slowly up and down his friend's thigh, massaging gently.

Will tolerated it for a few minutes, but Jack's fingers inched closer to their target and he shuddered and hissed; swerving suddenly to avoid running up onto the median strip.

"Christ, Jack, do you want me to run us off the road?" he exclaimed, pushing Jack away.

Jack pouted exaggeratedly at him, but saw Will crack a smile, and knew he was forgiven. Why waste a good thing, though? The pout stayed firmly in place.

"That hurts Will," he mumbled, puppy dog eyes in full play. "I thought you said you wanted me. At least, last night, while we were-"

"Jack," growled Will, looking noticeably uncomfortable. Jack grinned discreetly.

"And then later, when you had me pinned down, you sa-"

"Not now."

"And then after you had-"

"Jack, I swear, if you don't shut up, I will gag you with my scarf."

"Promise?" Jack murmured, winking.

Will gave a long suffering sigh and suddenly applied the breaks; the rent-a-car dropped out of the line of traffic, and drifted away to the side – coming to a stop at the side of the rain damp road.

"You're insatiable," Will breathed, tugging off his belt and sliding closer; dragging a surprised Jack into a passionate kiss. "If Grace and Karen wake up…" he muttered in between lip-locks, leaving the threat open ended.

Jack smiled into the kiss, reaching around to run a hand through his boyfriend's hair.

"Grace is snoring loud enough to cover us," he giggled.

He yanked his own seat belt off and climbed to his knees, melting back into the embrace blissfully. Will pressed forward until Jack found himself resting against the passenger door and window, and at the mercy of searching fingers; blazing a tingling trail over the toned skin of his chest.

"Besides," he panted. "They'd probably enjoy the show."

They both grinned at the very real possibility of that.

Nimble hands were fumbling with his belt, and his own were tugging at the belt loops on Will's pants, when something caught his eye, and he gasped suddenly and drew back, pointing.

"Will, it's snowing."

Blinking, Will loosened his grip and glanced up. Tiny flakes of snow were indeed falling softly upon the surface of the car, banking up idyllically in the corners and across the windscreen wipers.

"Hey, look at that," he agreed, inhaling. "It's gonna be beautiful at the cabin, huh?" Jack nodded, beaming. Will shook himself, squirming slightly, and shuffled forwards again, snaking an arm around Jack's waist.

Jack slapped his hand away; eyes wide and shining with childlike excitement.

"_No_, not _now_ Will, it's snowing!"

Will pulled back, smiling incredulously.

"Are you kidding me with this? I almost crashed this car for you."

Jack rolled his eyes at him, inwardly questioning his attachment to this man so unappreciative of the wonder of nature.

"Uh, but it's _snowing_, Will."

"It snows in New York all the time."

"Yeah but…" He faltered, a blush rising steadily into his cheeks. _Crap_. Will frowned at him, resting back on his knees.

"What, Jack?"

What the hell, out with it.

"Well I…" He sighed, gaze flickering down to rest on his entwined hands. "This is our first Christmas together. Our first snow. It's special this year."

He chewed on his lower lip and glanced up; expecting Will to laugh and mock him, but was surprised to see his boyfriend regarding him fondly, eyes glittering.

"Oh, Jack, that's…" He smiled. "That's so sweet. And somewhat unlike you," he teased gently, pulling him back into a tight hug. Jack shut his eyes and inhaled deeply; basking in the closeness and familiar scent of his Will.

"I love you," murmured the older man, rubbing his thumb back and forth across Jack's shoulder. Jack smiled; feeling like the luckiest gal in the world.

"I love you too."

"But are you sure we can't finish what you started?" wheedled Will, shifting back to grin beseechingly. Jack smirked.

"Absolutely not, Will Truman. Back in your seat and drive, young man."

Pointedly, he shuffled back into his own seat and belted up; wondering if perhaps now was not the most ideal time to be stubborn. Will sighed good naturedly and moved back into the driver's seat.

"The things I do for you."

Jack grinned as the engine rumbled back to life; mischief darting across his expression.

"It'll be all the better tonight when I do things for you."


End file.
